<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bunny by Bhishak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430102">Bunny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak'>Bhishak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What we do in the shadows [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>What We Do in the Shadows (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood, Crying, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Witches Spell, laszlo is a dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:53:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nandor pisses off a witch, and they turn him into a bunny.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Guillermo/Nandor the Relentless (What We Do in the Shadows TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>What we do in the shadows [25]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bunny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His boyfriends really done it now, Guillermo sighs as he rubs his eyes in frustration. The night started so well, Nandor had asked if they could go for a special walk together. Agreeing instantly, Guillermo was pleasantly surprised when Nandor snuck his hand into his, intertwining their fingers.</p>
<p>Over the years, Guillermo has noticed that his former master was better at showing his feelings than speaking them. Guillermo chuckles at the memory of when Nandor had first told him he no longer wished him to be his familiar. What a train wreck that night was. It was all worth it, seeing as by dawn he’d gained a boyfriend. </p>
<p>A squeaking pulls Guillermo out of his thoughts, looking down at the bundle of twisted clothes he sees a little bunny head pop out.” Oh, el carinõ.”<br/>
Kneeling Guillermo picks Nandor up; he can’t help the smile that breaks across his face.” You're so small now.”</p>
<p>Nandor’s nose twitches in irritation. </p>
<p>Setting Nandor in the grass, Guillermo takes the ridiculously large cape; he shakes it out until it’s flat. As he folds and sets each layer of clothing in the middle, Nandor hops around chiding; he keeps jumping on top of the cape. Rolling his eyes, Guillermo has to keep setting him aside,” I understand you don’t like your cape dirty, but this is the best way to carry all your stuff back.” Huffing out, he adds,” Besides, I’m not the one who pissed off that witch.”</p>
<p>Nandor does his best to argue, but all that comes out is a series of squeaks as his long floppy ears fold back.</p>
<p>Guillermo tries not to laugh; he’s known Nandor long enough that even when he can’t speak English, he can still understand his former master. Shrugging Guillermo wraps everything together, making a pillow of sorts,” They made it very clear that they had no interest in your semen.” Sitting back against his heels, Guillermo added,” Or mine.”</p>
<p>Taking Nandor gently in his hands, Guillermo set him atop the makeshift pillow. Standing, he carefully lifts his boyfriend; the walk back home is in comfortable silence. The night is still, looking up Guillermo notices the sky is clear. The stars look beautiful; even with all the light pollution, he can pinpoint the big and little dipper. </p>
<p>When they get back home, the walk up the stairs is easy, opening the door, not so much. After a few failed attempts, Guillermo is finally able to get it. </p>
<p>On the other end, Laszlo looks disappointed, but a dangerous gaze crosses his eyes. Licking his lips, he asks,” Did you get a treat for Nandor?”</p>
<p>“ No, this-“</p>
<p>Lunging forward, Laszlo cuts him off as he tries to snatch bunny Nandor, fortunately, Guillermo is able to dodge him. Sliding his hand underneath Nandors’ soft belly, he drops the cape. Holding him to his chest, Guillermo curses,” What the fuck?!” </p>
<p>Brushing him off, Laszlo hisses as he tries again. Twisting out of his way, Guillermo runs towards the hallway; in a blink of an eye, Laszlo springs out in front of him. Cursing Guillermo tries to backtrack, yelling,” Laszlo stop, this is Nandor!” They end up going in circles, enough hissing and shouting occur that Nadja rolls in as a deep red vapor. </p>
<p>Materializing in between them, she bellows,” ENOUGH!” Looking at them, she bares her fangs,” Why are you idiots being so loud!?”</p>
<p>Bowing Laszlo apologizes,” I didn’t mean to disturb you, my sweet syrup pie.” Straightening up he points accusingly at Guillermo,” Gizmo here is refusing to let me have that delicious looking snack.” </p>
<p>Confused, Nadja looks at the bunny, sniffing the air she wrinkled her nose,” Since when is Nandor delicious?”</p>
<p>“ What’s that, my darling? I think I misheard you.”</p>
<p>Groaning Nadja yanks Nandor out of Guillermo's arms by the scruff of his neck. Dangling him in front of her husband's face, she hisses,” Smell him, he reeks of fancy perfumes.”</p>
<p>Scrunching his face in disgust, Laszlo mutters a quiet,” Sorry old chap,” before walking away.</p>
<p>Handing Nandor back into the warm, safe comfort of his boyfriend's arms, Nadja shook her head. She mutters,” I live with a bunch of morons,” before following Laszlo. </p>
<p>Guillermo lets out a breath of relief as he hugs Nandor closer. Nandor snuggles up, his nose brushes against Guillermo’s neck, making him giggle,” That tickles.” Smiling, he walked up the stairs,” Hopefully, you're back to normal tomorrow.” </p>
<p>Guillermo spends the rest of the night doing a few chores, Nandor follows close behind, hopping along. While he dusts, Guillermo makes sure to keep a close eye, just in case Laszlo decides to snatch his temporarily enabled lover. After a while Guillermo yawns, looking at his watch he notes it’s just before sunrise. Scooping Nandor into his arms, he mumbles,” Time for bed, Amado.”</p>
<p>Going into their now shared room, Guillermo asks softly,” Do you wanna be in your coffin or on the bed?”</p>
<p>To answer his question, Nandor jumps out of his arms and onto the California king bed. His tiny body bounces when he hits the bed; he makes quick work to bury himself in the pillows. Guillermo laughs as he pokes his head out just enough that he looks like a tiny spot. Nodding Guillermo changes into his pajamas before crawling in, pulling the blanket over his shoulder he wiggles close. Kissing Nandors’ long ears, he murmurs,” Goodnight.”</p>
<p>Guillermo falls asleep rather quickly; he dreams about swimming in a lake where the water is crystal clear. The water is a cool comparison to the heat of the sun; a splash catches his attention. Looking over his heart grows full at the sight before him. Nandor is swimming towards him, his skin isn’t the deathly pale he’s used to seeing. Instead, he looks a lively tan, it makes the muscles in his arms pop out. Smiling he feels Nandor wrap his arms around his waist. The deep voice of his whole world fills his ears as Nandor hums,” Your magnificent in this light, love.” </p>
<p>Before Guillermo can say anything an annoying buzzing sound comes out of nowhere. Looking to the clear sky with a puzzled expression he blinks, cracking open his eyes he’s met with a dirt brown ceiling. Craning his neck he squints, hitting the off button he notices it’s 8 pm. Stretching he looks to his side, groaning he raises an eyebrow. The side next to him looks un-disturbed, raising the pillows he doesn’t see any sign of Nandor.</p>
<p>Getting up he peaks inside the coffin, nothing. Concern starts itching itself in the bottom of Guillermo’s stomach.” Nandor, el carinõ, where are you?”</p>
<p>A squeak leaves Nandor as he hopes out from under the bed. When he looks up he’s met with a sigh. He watches with big eyes as Guillermo kneels in front of him. He pulls back his ears, a few apologetic squeaks muffle out as he twitches his nose.</p>
<p>“ You scared me, for a second I thought Laslzo got you.” Offering his hands he continues,” Looks like you're still stuck. That’s okay it has to wear off soon, are you hungry?” </p>
<p>Nandor shakes his head no.</p>
<p>The whole night Nandor is either riding on Guillermo’s shoulder or hopping just behind him. They stay inside the whole time, around 2 am they sit on the couch and watch a movie. It takes them a moment to figure out what to watch but after some debate, Nandor insists with his tiny paw that Twilight will be watched. </p>
<p>Within no time the sun is about to rise so they go back to bed, Nandor rests his tiny body across Guillermo’s chest. The day passes and nothing changes, Guillermo is worried but for the moment he keeps it to himself. Nandor refuses to eat again, it’s not unusual but it doesn’t he’ll ease Guillermo one bit. </p>
<p>This lasts for the next three days, breaking down Guillermo carry’s Nandor into the sitting room. Sitting across from Nadja he hesitates before asking,” Hey, he’s been stuck like this for almost an entire week. You wouldn’t happen to know how long this lasts, do you?”</p>
<p>Blowing on her freshly painted nails Nadja snorted,” No. It all depends on how badly he pissed that witch off. Could be back to normal tomorrow, or in a hundred years.” </p>
<p>Nandor screeches causing Guillermo to flinch. Scraping his nails against Nandors spine he scratched a calming pattern into his soft fur. Standing Guillermo grits his teeth,” Fuck.” As he walks away Nadja snickers as she adds a new coat of nail polish. </p>
<p>If he finds the witch, maybe they’ll change Nandor back. That set in mind Guillermo goes to search for the witch, Nandor tags along on his shoulder. After hours of looking they end up going home disappointed. </p>
<p>The next night as they walk along Guillermo asks,” Do you want something to eat? It’s been over a week since the last time you fed.” When Nandor shakes his head an unsettling feeling cements itself in the pit of Guillermo’s stomach. Frowning he lets the discussion sit in the air only long enough for them to search. </p>
<p>Once Guillermo calls it a night they get home a few minutes before sunrise. When he’s in his comfy sweats and band t-shirt Guillermo pipes his concerns,” I’m worried you haven’t eaten.” Pulling out a razor blade he continues,” You need something,” even though he can hear Nandor squeak in protest Guillermo presses the blade into his hand. Hissing at the sharp pain it only takes a second for the blood to start pooling into his palm. Resting on his knees beside the bed he offers his hand,” Here.” He can see Nandor’s hesitation, tears gather in his eyes as he begs,” Please.” </p>
<p>Sniffing the air Nandor crawls over, he blinks a silent thank you before darting his tongue into the warm liquid. He makes sure to lick Guillermo’s wound clean after it stops bleeding. Smiling, Guillermo tries to offer more but Nandor refuses, he nudges the hand in front of him closed with his head before darting underneath the blankets. </p>
<p>Feeling slightly better, Guillermo joins him, before falling asleep he promises,” I won’t leave your side, even if it takes a century.” While he drifts off to sleep he fails to notice the low whine leaving Nandor.</p>
<p>This will not stand, it can’t. There is no way Nandor the relentless will willingly sit back and watch his love fade away in bunny form. Instead of sleeping, he hatches a half baked plan. Halfway through the day, he settles on Guillermo being in a deep enough sleep to hop off the bed. He hits the ground with a thud, scraping to his feet he scatters to the door. Hopping as high as he can go he keeps missing the doorknob, his paws nearly touch the metal. Giving up he takes a look around for anything that can help him. Seeing an empty shoebox his ears perk up. Nudging it just right he uses it to bounce off of. Hitting the door he’s finally able to grab hold of the doorknob. </p>
<p>Gripping as tight as he can his body hangs there, wiggling he tries to unlatch the door. Unsuccessful he slides off hitting his butt against the wood floor, sighing he lays on his back trying to think harder. Seeing the problem from a different angle a new idea pops in his brain. Adjusting the box he tries again, using the bookshelf next to the door as an advantage. He uses it as an added vaulting point, when his back feet give that extra push he grabs the handle. It turns and to his satisfaction, it clicks. Unfortunately, he lets go too soon and flops back onto the floor. </p>
<p>Frustrated he ends up doing it two more times before the door even opens. Wiggling his way through he darts down the hallway. The stairs catch him off guard, tumbling down each step he rolls down the last one with a grumble. Finding a place to hide he sits and waits. He nods off at some point but wakes up at the sound of Colin opening the door. Peaking out he’s happy to see the sun has set. Trying to go unnoticed he scurries under Colins’ feet. </p>
<p>Colin raises his foot, as he watches Nandor leave he mumbles,” Weird.” Closing the door his eyes flash a light blue.</p>
<p>Guillermo wakes up stretching, when he doesn’t feel the familiar weight on his chest he reaches out. Scraping his hand along the flat blanket he frowns. Opening his eyes he grabs his glasses, lifting the blanket he doesn’t see anything. Checking under the bed his frown deepens. Pulling apart the pillows, looking inside the coffins an uneasy feeling resettles inside Guillermo’s chest. It takes a few minutes but he eventually notices the door is open. </p>
<p>Entering the hallway Guillermo spots Nadja and Laszlo,” Have guys seen Nandor?” They both shake their heads and wave him off. Rolling his eyes Guillermo goes downstairs, he spots Colin going towards the basement. Chirping up he asked,” Colin you haven’t seen Nandor have you?”</p>
<p>“ No,” Colin does a quick turn before looking over his shoulder,” Wait is he still a rabbit?”</p>
<p>Nodding Guillermo stands unable to breathe. A minute passes before he barks,” Colin?!”</p>
<p>Colin’s eyes flash blue as he smiles,” Couldn’t resist, yeah I saw him,” pointing to the door he continues,” he ran out the door a little bit ago.”</p>
<p>Grumbling Guillermo races outside, frantically looking around he calls out Nandors name. Eyeing the street he heads right, cupping his hands over his mouth he tries to yell louder. Guillermo walks a few blocks, as he scans the area something catches his eyes down the street next to him. Squinting something sits in the middle of the road, a nervous chuckle ripples up Guillermo’s chest. His boyfriend is a vampire, bunny or not he can’t die from being hit by a car. Can he?</p>
<p>Guillermo felt planted in the road as he stared down the unmoving mass. Kicking himself he takes a step further, swallowing the lump in his throat he takes another. The closer he gets the more apparent and animal-like the lump of mass becomes. Tears start to roll down his round cheeks, he chokes back a sob, falling to his knees next to the creature he rubs his eyes. Sniffing he chants,” It’s just a possum, thank whoever above it’s only a possum.” Sniffing loudly he gets back up. This time as Guillermo calls Nandors name it sounds broken and more desperate.</p>
<p>He spends over half the night looking for Nandor, he eventually finds him on the way back home. The only reason he knows it’s him is when the bunny’s eyes flash red for a split second. Holding Nandor close, Guillermo doesn’t hesitate to chew Nandor out in Spanish. When they get back home Guillermo sits on the porch steps, his anger long since tapped out. Looking to his chest he whimpers,” You really scared me.”</p>
<p>Moving into a better position, Nandor nuzzles his face against Guillermo’s. </p>
<p>“ Were you trying to find the witch alone?” </p>
<p>Rubbing harder against Guillermo’s cheek Nandor nestled himself against his chest, breathing out a sigh he closed his eyes. </p>
<p>Closing his own eyes Guillermo feels his shoulders sage,” No matter how long it takes, I won’t leave you.” A chuckle leaves him as he whispers,” I’d rather die.”</p>
<p>The weight shifts in his arms, before he can open his eyes he feels a hand caress his face. Snapping his eyes open he’s met with Nandors’ handsome human face. At a loss for words, Guillermo can only stare as Nandor hums pleased to hear such sweet words from his lover. Lifting Guillermo’s chin with one finger, Nandor tilts his head so he can press a tender kiss to his lovers' parted lips. </p>
<p>Pulling away Nandor purrs,” I love you too.” </p>
<p>A new round of tears fell down Guillermo’s face, smiling as he leaned forward he caught another kiss. Sniffing he looks down, he becomes very aware of the fact Nandor is kneeling naked as a jaybird in front of him.” Fuck, el carinõ, you naked.”</p>
<p>Wiggling his eyebrows Nandor mused,” Yes I am.” </p>
<p>Blushing Guillermo drags him inside, once upstairs Nandor reluctantly puts on some pajamas. Climbing into bed he curls around Guillermo, wrapping an arm around his waist with a smile Nandor sighs feeling content. Yawning he mumbles,” Thanks for taking care of me.”</p>
<p>Kissing Nandors’ forehead Guillermo cooed,” No problem, Los querido.”</p>
<p>Long after Nandor has fallen into a deep slumber Guillermo runs his fingers through his thick black hair. He watches his love sleep peacefully as long as he can before exhausting makes his eyelids feel heavy. Hugging Nandor close, Guillermo falls into a dreamless sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Translation:<br/>el carinõ - Honey, Affection<br/>Amado - Loved, Dear<br/>los querido - Dear one</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>